


You Should've Been Here

by ltomlinstagram



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sad!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltomlinstagram/pseuds/ltomlinstagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'The Moment I Knew'<br/>Word Count: 743</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Should've Been Here

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'The Moment I Knew'  
> Word Count: 743

You should’ve been here by now. I kept staring at the door, waiting for you to burst in with that adorable crooked smile. I kept waiting to be happy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the fairy lights that my mum hung up everywhere, twinkling and glittering, like your eyes got when we first saw each other.

“Louis dear,” I felt my grandmum put her hand on my shoulder. I tore my gaze away from the door to her frail, aged face and stood up out of politeness. “How’ve you been?”

You should’ve been here by now. I searched back through my memories, to the one of us sitting at our kitchen table months ago. You said you’d be here.

I heard the sound of faint footsteps approaching the house. It was like slow motion, I couldn’t stop the grin from forming on my face as I turned to the door. I watched as the doorknob turned and a thin, curly-haired brunette came in, smiling so wide. But it wasn’t you. You should’ve been here. There I was, standing alone in my red braces and hair feathered just the way I know you like; dressed up with with no one to impress. The brunette made her way to my side, kissing my cheek and trying her best to keep up the ‘perfect couple’ act. But she wasn’t you. There’s just one thing missing.

Hours passed and everyone’s laughing as I’m looking around the room. Even though I’m surrounded by family and friends, all I want is to be physically alone as I feel. You should be here. It’s like our closest friends all seem to know when there’s something really wrong. I stand up, not being able to take it anymore, and they follow me down the hall. And it was like slow motion; I slammed the door, leaned against the edges of the sink, and tried so hard not to fall apart. A few tears slipped out, making a distinct ‘plink’ as they fell onto the white porcelain. 

“Lou, open up!” Zayn banged on the bathroom door.

“Are you okay?” an Irish accent called.

“When you need us, we’ll be right here.” I heard Liam’s voice promise. I looked up at the mirror in front of me and the sinking feeling set in. my cerulean blue eyes were wet, the tip of my nose was red, and the corners of my lips were turned down. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration. It had taken me almost an hour to get it perfectly messy for you.

“You said you’d be here,” I tried to whisper but it came out in a strangled sob. I tried my best to pull myself together, wiping my eyes and splashing water on my face. The lads were sprawled out on the floor outside of the bathroom, leaning against the wall. “I’m fine,” I lied, assuring them before they could even ask. I went back into the main room; everyone was still laughing, having a good time.

“Lou?” I felt a tug on my trouser leg.

“Yeah?” I got out, looking down at Felicite.

“Where’s Ha-“

“No Fizzy.” Mum scooped her up and shot me an apologetic look. It was like slow motion. I couldn’t stop the tears welling up in my eyes.

“Lou Lou, what’s wrong?” Lottie asked, her eyes full of nothing but concern. Everyone stared at me in anticipation, waiting for my answer. What could I do? The tears were already streaming down my face, I couldn’t hold them back. What could I do when the one who means the most, didn’t show? What could I do? You should’ve been here.

~

I was slumped against the table, picking at a piece of cake, smearing the icing around, when my phone vibrated. Everyone had left hours ago. The party was over. You should’ve been here. I stared at it for a few seconds, watching it light up and flash your name on my screen, before picking it up with a sigh.

“Hello?”

“Hey Lou! Happy Birthday!” Cheerfully replied that slow, deep voice I’d been waiting to hear all night. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry too.” Was the only thing I could say. You should’ve been here.


End file.
